


It's Hard to Fool Around in a Tent

by Elizabeth1985



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cas is cold, First Time, Fooling around in a tent, M/M, Top Castiel, alone in the woods, cuteness, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a newly human Cas by his side, Dean heads into the woods for a good old monster-hunt. They won't get a chance on the beast tonight, so he sets up camp. He's woken in the middle of the night; not by a set of claws or some evil thing trying to eat at him, but by a warm sleepy touch. </p><p>And he should definitely shift away. Really, any minute now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Fool Around in a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ProfoundBondofLove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/profile) for beta'ing for me!

This hunt was starting to suck balls, thought Dean as he trudged through the woods in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. Same as he’d been doing for nearly eight hours now. He grunted in annoyance earning a disapproving look from Cas who just rolled his eyes at Dean’s whining.

Sam was too sick to go anywhere but people were dying and whatever this monster was needed to be ganked and fast. So Dean had rounded up Cas and now they were both ankle-deep in muck trying to figure out where this thing lived. It had been killing people every week, usually two or three at a time. It’s last set of kills were two days ago, so at least they had time (hopefully) before it’s next dinner bell.

When they realized all the kills had happened to campers in these woods, Dean had seriously hoped there was some kick-ass resort nestled into the bushes. But no dice. They would have to camp.

_Friggin’ awesome._

Dean fucking hated camping. It was bad enough he spent his life in crappy motels, he didn’t enjoy volunteering to sleep in the dirt.

It didn’t help that it vaguely reminded him of Purgatory. Every once in a while, when the woods would grow eerily quiet, he and Cas would exchange a look. It was hard not to let the memories seep back in; the dank, hollow world of evil stank that he would never be able to forget. It was so basic and raw. Some days he actually missed it, but not as much anymore.

He idly wondered how Cas felt about it, or if he even thought about it at all.

When the sun began to set he knew it was time to stop. Moving through the woods in complete darkness was a death sentence. No megawatt flashlight was going to keep them safe so he stopped as soon as he saw a large patch of open flat earth.

He and Cas dumped their backpacks on the ground and sat on a fallen tree for a moment of rest.

“Do you think we’ll be safe here?” Cas asked, grabbing the water bottle from him and chugging thirstily.

Now that the former angel was one-hundred-and-one flavours of human he’d become a bit of a water whore. Dean had never seen someone drink so much damn water. Normally he wouldn’t give a shit but the water Cas was currently chugging was his.

He snatched it back before Cas downed the whole thing, sending water dribbling down Cas’ chin.

“Better here than walking out in the open. We’ll set up some trip lines around the camp just in case.” Cas nodded in response, wiping the water off his chin with his sleeve.

They pulled everything out of their bags and an hour later, after much swearing and confusion, the tent was erected. Something about it looked off, but Dean figured it would last the night.

There had been a moment’s hesitation, as they were about to leave the bunker with their gear, when Dean thought it would have been best to take two tents so they wouldn’t have to sleep so friggin’ close to each other but his instincts gnawed at him because it wouldn’t have been the safest thing to do.

As a result… they had one tent. It wasn’t even a big tent since they’d had to fit it inside one of their packs, along with food, some clothes, and weapons.

The darkness crept through the forest with a swiftness that startled him. Despite his lifetime of hunting monsters, he was very rarely in the woods at night. And thank God for that.

They decided a fire was safe enough and about an hour after full darkness had taken over, he and Cas were seated side-by-side on the same fallen tree as before with their hands stretched out over the fire.

He could feel Cas shaking from the cold beside him and he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I told you to take my other jacket!” he snapped again, like he’d said before they’d left and Cas had indicated very stubbornly that he had more than enough clothes to keep warm. Dean tried to remind him that he’d never been human in the woods before and didn’t know how cold it could get.

“I...I’mm f-f-fine..” Cas shuddered as he spoke and Dean groaned and got up to grab one of the blankets from the tent. He stalked back to the fire and draped it around Cas’ shoulders, who visibly shivered as the weight settled on him.

“Th-thanks..s..” Cas said, smiling up at him through a small gap in the blanket that was held tightly around his face.

Dean laughed at the sight. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled in a soft voice as he sat back down.

It annoyed him that sometimes he found Cas to be… _fascinating._ It made his senses perk up in a weird way.

He ignored it. During the day anyway; dreaming was okay, he’d long ago rationalized with himself.

They ate some beef jerky and sat quietly. Every once in a while Dean would get up and check the traps they’d set earlier to make sure everything was kosher.

He could hear animals milling about in the darkness and though some people would find it discomforting; it had the opposite effect of reassuring him. It was when the woodsy bunnies and Bambies were too stealthy-quiet that the real bad shit was on its way.

Somewhere around nine or ten, he decided they should turn in. The sun was going to be waking them at the crack of dawn anyway and the later it got, the colder it was getting.

Dean did one last sweep of the traps and trip-lines. As he walked back across the open camp area towards the tent, he patted Cas on the head.

“C’mon, let’s get some sleep.”

Cas kept the blanket in a tight death-grip as he made his way behind Dean into the tent. They settled under the measly mound of blankets. A sleeping bag was stretched out underneath them, and two on top, hopefully it would keep away the dampness from the ground.

Dean grunted as his body not so much as settled into the hard ground as creaked stiffly against it. He was going to be so fucking sore tomorrow.

Due to the cold, it simply made more sense to share some body heat, so here he was in the middle of the woods, in a tent, under the same blankets as Cas… who was _still_ friggin shivering.

“Ughh… Cas, just relax already. You’ll warm up.” Dean said gruffly over his shoulder.

“Tr-tryying…” Dean could hear Cas’ teeth clack together and was acutely aware of the former angel shifting just a bit closer.

He wanted to tell Cas to stay on his side of the small two-person tent but it _was_ really, really cold and so he just let it go and closed his eyes.

***

Sometime in the middle of the night, Dean woke up on his side covered in sweat. He was sticky and the inside of the tent was humid as all hell. As he shifted a bit to lift the blanket in an effort to let some cooler air in, he realized the source of all that heat.

Cas’ body was pressed right up against his back. His friends’ friggin’ toes were shoved between his calves. Instinct told him to move, especially since he was uncomfortably warm but it shocked him that he literally could not remember the last time a warm body had been this close to him.

Wow… his life was well and truly sad if he was finding comfort in the comatose male body of Cas snuggled up to him. Though it _was_ his best friend; someone he cared about. Wait, no, still not cool.

Maybe it was the movements of his chest rising and falling, or the small shifts from being awake but Dean suddenly noticed Cas’ hand was under his t-shirt, draped across the dent of his waist, right on his skin. The subtle twitching of Cas’ fingers had him wondering if Cas was awake and aware that he was definitely crossing some boundaries here. But the twitching happened again and Dean realized it was too reflexive and that his friend was still completely asleep.

Cas’ breath was warm against the back of his neck and it made him more disgustingly sweaty than before. He was seconds from moving away until he felt Cas’ hand grip his waist tighter and the former angel wriggled a bit closer. Dean had no idea if the guy was still sleeping or if it was just a habit in his sleep. Though as far as Dean knew, Cas had never actually slept with anyone.

Dean became stock-still after that, taking in every nuance of Cas’ little movements as he slept. He felt Cas’ nose against the back of his neck, it felt like ice, and the sensation on his too-warm body was very welcome. The touch that followed after that was perhaps not so much welcome… or maybe it was?

A lighter touch, soft, and yet scratchy had Dean’s breath stopping in its tracks.

_Did Cas just kiss the back of my neck?!_

Fuck… maybe the guy was dreaming or something and didn’t realize what he’d done?

Dean pushed his head back a tiny bit; he could feel Cas’ hair brushing against his own. A split-second later, the hand on his waist tightened just enough to make him seriously wonder if Cas was indeed awake.

Dean should pull away.

He should move out of reach completely.

He didn’t do either of those things. It was pitch-black, his body was reacting to this whole ‘ _whatever-the-fuck’_ thing happening in the middle of the goddamned woods, and instead of dragging his body away to the side of the tent he shifted back the smallest amount, but it was enough that his ass pressed against Cas’ crotch. He could tell because he could feel a very hard presence push back.

His body strained for more air, stupid thing demanded oxygen to fuel the impossible-to-ignore erection pressing against the inside of his jeans.   Dean held back the need to pant and seized the muscles of his stomach and chest, controlling them from heaving up and down, all the while he tried to give some fake impression that he was still sleeping.

Maybe Cas thought he was still sleeping? But then what? If Cas thought he was asleep and was kissing the back of his neck anyway--wasn’t that a little creepy? Shut up Dean, relax, maybe Cas was still sleeping.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to force himself into sleep but Cas’ hand moved deftly across his stomach, his abs constricting on impulse as the palm and fingers traced over them.

Fuck… breathe normally, he told himself. He repeated the mantra in his head over and over again. If he acknowledged being awake, he’d have to like… confront this shit or something. So he laid there and let Cas’ hand trail across his stomach.

It was a lazy movement, but there was notable intent. Those fingers kept drifting closer to the waistband of his boxers at each loop of the pattern it was tracing across his skin.

The second he felt the tip of Cas’ finger dip beneath the elastic band of his boxers, his breath whooshed out of him and he had to suck air back in deep before a sense of suffocation could take over.

The action definitely set things in motion, a wet warm touch on the side of his neck made him shift back again, grinding the tiniest amount. His body did it. _Not him._

Cas _had_ to be awake now, he realized blatantly, as Cas sucked open mouthed kisses on the side and back of his neck.

It also _definitely_ did not escape Dean’s notice that Cas would tentatively rock his hips forward every so often.

Dean could feel the blackness in the tent, like it was a substance all it’s own. And the heat. The humidity that would be forming droplets of water on the inside of the nylon fabric, could he see it. Everything was fuzzy and indistinct like a dream.

Maybe it was a fluke; a result of the fact that he hadn’t been laid in months. Who knew, but regardless he didn’t move away.

Cas’ finger had been tracing a line back and forth just below the band of his boxers, his abs flexing again and again at the sensation and each time sent a bolt of throbbing straight to his cock. The desire to touch himself was nearly overwhelming.

Neither of them had made any sound at all, so far… That is, until two things happened simultaneously.

Cas brushed a hand over the bulge in his jeans while in the same sharp breath bit into the flesh at the base of his neck and Dean couldn’t stop the moan that escaped.

He would have been completely fucking embarrassed except for the echo of another moan coming from behind him and a push of something long and hard against his ass.

Now he was really sweating, but in a good heady kinda slickness and his body was tightening up as it waited for more.

Cas slid his hand back to Dean’s waist and pulled, effectively setting him onto his back.

_Oh fucking hell…._

Shit was getting intense.

The lack of light helped. He couldn’t see Cas’ face and that was good because he didn’t want to see hope or confusion in those friggin blue eyes.

Just let shit happen… that’s it. That’s all this is, he said quietly to Cas in his mind. He wasn’t an angel anymore so Dean knew he couldn’t hear it but hopefully this wouldn’t change anything. It’s the middle of the night, it’s dark, things are fuzzy, just go with it.

His lips pulled together and he bit down on the insides of them, licking them as they parted. Cas’ hand was once again moving across the bare skin of his stomach underneath his shirts.   Dean couldn’t help arch into the touch, it had been a long, horribly long time since anyone had touched him like this.

Long fingers tucked below the waistband of his boxers again and his breath caught in his throat. He heard a small gasp come from above him, followed by shifting. Nylon fabric sliding over itself as Cas moved into a different position.

His right leg was pushed to the side, having the effect of spreading his legs wide and while his brain protested, his cock seemed to be enjoying the extra space, thickening more and pressing against the seam of his jeans.

More shifting, a clunk that sounded like Cas smacking his head on the top of the tent pole, followed by a curse, and Cas was kneeling between the spread of his legs.

Dean had yet to say anything at all.

Hands stayed glued to his sides, even as Cas tentatively stroked up his thighs. Their combined breathing got louder and Dean couldn’t believe that this was happening. It felt surreal. He grew more nervous with each passing of Cas’ hand stroking up the inside of his thigh.

A clink and slip, with a slight tug and Cas had unfastened his belt. Button deftly popped through its hole and then a pause.

Dean waited but nothing happened. Cas’ dark shape, a still mass, sat in the space between his legs.

Shit, he was probably going to say something, Dean thought in a panic. Recklessly, he bolted up and with very poor coordination, ultimately needing to use his hands, he pulled Cas’ face to his and kissed him. Pretty much went to town on that mouth as good as he knew how to try and wheedle out any thoughts Cas had of talking. If this was going down it sure as hell was going down without any cheesy chit-chat.

Dean commanded the kiss, his tongue taking over in slow licks into the heat of Cas’ wet mouth. The former angel moaned loud and powerful, pushing Dean down hard onto the barely padded ground. The change had him losing control of things and Cas grabbed his wrists and slammed them down by his ears, turning the kiss into a demand, a power struggle that Cas was all of a sudden winning, practically fucking into Dean’s mouth.

Unable to stop the ache of arousal, Dean sought out pressure, pushing his hips up, bracing his wool-socked feet on the ground. The dark shape on top of him slid up and down his body, basically humping against him like teenagers and fuck it felt so good.

Cas was sucking and licking at his throat, having moved on from his mouth. The former angel, overwhelming as he’d been, fell into that same role during sex. A light beard scratched the soft skin of Dean’s neck, even more tender were the places where Cas had sucked them raw and he knew he would be covered in marks the next day but figured that it didn’t matter since no one would be around to see.

Pressing Dean’s wrists against the ground, Cas kissed him on the mouth, hovered and let go. Without even seeing Cas’ face, Dean knew to keep his hands right where they were. His cock jerked and he wanted to break the no-talking rule himself and beg. He was feverishly horny and trepidations over this were crumbling pretty quick.

Hard jerks jarred Dean’s lower body and he realized Cas was trying to tug his pants off. Zipper, zipper, zipper… he thought in a plea, because he didn’t want to have to say it. He could move his hands but he liked the restriction of not using them.

_Zzzzzrrrrrrrppp._

Fuck.

 _That_ , Dean thought unhappily, was the sound of his zipper breaking on the only pair of jeans he’d brought with him. At the sound, he heard Cas go, “Hmm.” Like: Oh yeah, the zipper, oh well.

Not bothered by it at all, Cas pulled his jeans off. They got stuck at his feet. The _vvvrrrrr vvvrrrrr_ noise of things hitting the nylon tent had become such a loud sound with Cas struggling to move around in the small space. Little grunts of effort escaped him every now and then. More struggling. _Vvvrrrrr,_ “Ugh…” Wrenching. “What the--”

Out of nowhere Dean abruptly burst out laughing. Unstoppable cackles of laughter so strong that he had to curl up and throw an arm over his abs. He gasped for breath as the laughing went on uncontrollably. After a while, Cas tripped into his own little giggle, sniggering at how goddamn difficult it was to fool around in a tent made for two people, and not two grown men. Cas’ hands rested on Dean’s knees, who was propped on one elbow still chuckling.

“Well that was a bust.” Cas said with a smile in his voice.

Dean laughed again, couldn’t help it. “Yeah…” What would have been super awkward given the circumstances, somehow wasn’t. Dean figured the fits of laughter was to thank for that.

“Ummm…” Cas was surely looking at him, the unspoken ‘so what now’ clear in his tone.

Dean reached out with the arm not holding him off the ground and slipped his fingers into the top of Cas’ pants and pulled. An _oomph_ fell out of Cas’ mouth as he tumbled forward, landing on his arms over Dean.

Dean kept pulling until Cas’ had settled fully between his legs, he bit his lip and rubbed himself against the weight.

Warm breath puffed over his face and then Cas thunked his forehead on top of Dean’s, taking a breather while Dean mercilessly and shamelessly humped up into his friend, rubbing them together with a hold of Cas’ hips. Had he mentioned it had been a long time since he’d gotten any?

Angling to reach Dean’s mouth, Cas licked across his bottom lip, flicked his tongue inside and then licked his upper lip. Dean felt very much as though he were about to be eaten and found it so erotic that his balls felt much heavier than before. He pushed up on the former angel’s hips and started undoing the borrowed jeans, taking a little more care with them than his had been given. He shuffled them down as far with his hands as he could, then reached up with his feet and finished the job. He struggled with his toes to get them completely off and winded up kicking the end of the tent several times in the process.

Cas’ sensual tasting of his mouth was interrupted with more giggles, “What are you doing?” Cas asked, kissing his cheek and sniggering at the same time.

“Trying to get your damn pants off.” Dean said with exasperation.

He felt Cas smiling down at him. A weight eased off his chest and Cas was soon tugging the bottom hems of the t-shirt and long-sleeve he had on. They got stuck on Dean’s head of course, and Cas’ tugging wrenched his neck, causing him to smack Cas blindly in the face. Finally free of the layers, he huffed and knew his hair, though short, was probably rumpled.

All in all, this was the least smooth, least coordinated sexual experience he’d ever been apart of. It was also, somehow, the most exciting.

Dean reached for Cas’ upper layers. Christ, it was like peeling an onion. A sweater, a long sleeve shirt, a t-shirt, _and_ a Hanes undershirt.

“My God, how were you even cold?!” Dean grumbled. He immediately ran his hands up under the Hanes tank, roaming over Cas’ chest and found perked nipples, tight from arousal or cold he didn’t know. The shedding of clothing, despite the heat between them, definitely reminded them that it was close to freezing outside the tent.

“Finally!” Dean exclaimed, whipping the undershirt against the nylon wall. Boxers and wool-socks was what they were left in. Sexy.

Throwing him totally off balance, Cas scrambled down his body and tore his boxers clean off. Not, _like_ , down his legs--which would have been the normal way to do it--but fucking ripped them right in half. In all fairness, they may have been a little old. Still, Dean squawked, and then legitimately became annoyed.

“Dude. You broke my jeans, and now I have no boxers. What the fuck?” His voice was a little high-pitched but he was now naked, with broken clothing and if a hot body didn’t warm him up soon he was gonna start shivering. And cold weather and erections really didn’t go too well together.

“I have been dreaming of you naked for a while, I honestly want to destroy all of your clothes.” Cas said, totally unfazed by his own admission.

Dean smiled despite himself. It was quite the compliment, actually.

“Well, come warm me up now that you’ve gotten me all naked.” He shivered and Cas laughed quietly.

It was hard to see, he’d adjusted to the darkness some but could only barely make out Cas’ facial expressions. Even still, he was pretty sure Cas had just shot him a truly devious smirk.

“Holy shit!” Dean shouted as Cas’ mouth had fully sheathed his entire erection. _Impressive._ The wet mouth felt incredibly hot on his cool skin. He moaned from the suction and the vibrations of Cas’ humming around him. The former angel, like the rest of everything they’d done, showed every intention of devouring him. Sucking and licking so good that Dean wondered if Cas had perhaps watched a ton of porn since he’d become human. Cas switched between pushing Dean so deep that he felt Cas’ face press into his groin and almost came, and then Cas would suck just the head, tonguing all around it, right into the sensitive slit and underside. Fingers teased and cradled his sac. Movements turned slippery the longer Cas sucked him off and Dean could feel trickles of saliva gliding down back into the cleft of his ass. Fuck, he wanted Cas to touch him there. He’d never been touched there, but he had never been one to say no to anything.

Each time Cas would go down all the way and breath against the base of him Dean somewhat wished he’d trimmed a little, but he hadn’t really been expecting to get down to business in the woods. Whatever. Cas didn’t seem to mind.

When he got too close to finishing, he pulled Cas off and manhandled the smaller frame up towards his mouth—except _not_ for that beautiful face.

With thick male legs on either side of his chest, Dean pulled down Cas’ boxers and… _wow_. Damn, it was bigger than he’d expected, and he had some qualms about where that would be going… _oh wait, my mouth._ Right. I got this, he thought.

There was a pearl of wetness right there, so he licked it. Whether it was the taste of sex, he didn’t know, but Dean immediately wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked at the firm but soft velvety head. Dean got it wet with his mouth, feeling his way into the action and realized that, true to his fantasies, he loved the feel of a thick cock pressing back against his throat and cutting off his air supply. Cas’ moans were so deep that Dean felt it everywhere inside the humid tent. He choked and coughed a couple times, somehow liking that too.

When his jaw started to ache, he pushed at Cas’ hips and kept pushing until Cas was kneeling between his legs again. Bless the angel, he went straight back to mouthing and sucking at Dean’s thick sex, and Dean, _shamelessly_ , kept shifting his hips in a silent request for more. He rolled his hips, spread his legs; did everything bodily possible to say: Please touch me there. With saliva coating his cock, nuts and further back, he knew it would be so easy.

He was so horny that he whimpered and finally nudged Cas’ arm lower. Fuck if that didn’t get his attention. _Finally_! A rumbled groan rippled over his shaft and then a finger dragged down to his ass. Using the trail of slick, Cas pressed right into him with a single finger. Dean stuttered non-coherently. The invasion felt amazing and intimate in a way that he had definitely never experienced before. It left him wanting way more than one finger.

He licked his lips, took some harsh breaths and shifted with the movements of Cas’ hand.

“More.” He said succinctly, feeling abruptly shy.

The former angel groaned an affected sound and pressed into him harder, pulled out and worked two fingers in. They did nothing else except get Dean used to Cas’ fingers. Despite his best efforts to try and get Cas to fuck him, the former angel kept up with the hand action, long fingers spreading him open and touching places that made his vision flash white.

“Uhn, feels... so good.” He breathed, shaking with the need to come, his hands in tight fists at his sides.

At three fingers, Cas finally pulled out, reached forward and pulled Dean’s head in an uncomfortable bend forward.

Knowing what needed to happen, he lapped around Cas’ dick, loving the heady male taste of it. He got distracted, getting caught up in the stretch of his mouth and then Cas was pushing him back down.

The near complete darkness made certain that Dean didn’t care at all as he pulled his knees back and exposed himself fully. He was so aroused at this point that he felt drunk with it and pretty certain that Cas could spring any sexual act on him in this moment and he would go with it.

“Dean?”

Dean reached down and squeezed his hand once. Taking that as the formal permission that it was, Cas adjusted his position, his head bent to avoid the bars of the tent overhead and Dean felt a hot blunt, very wide pressure against his hole.

Oh god.

He stopped breathing and waited. Cas blew out a breath and nudged in slowly. Teasingly slow, until Dean felt that wide thickness that had been in his mouth jerk inside the tight passage. The stretch and fullness was overwhelming and left him feeling vulnerable. Both of them sucked back air before moving any further. When they’d started fooling around quietly, Dean had not expected it to go this far… maybe in his drunken dreams, but never in reality.

“Okay?” Cas asked in a shaky breath.

Reaching down he grabbed Cas’ hands that were braced on his shins, he pulled back so that Cas was laying over him.

Unable to form words, he kissed instead. Took Cas’ lips between his and licked at them until his tongue was lapping at another. The moment went somewhere that Dean could no longer consider fooling around, and judging by the feel of Cas’ cock flexing and thickening more inside him, he knew Cas felt it too. The power of that feeling lit off a roll of Cas’ hips, pushing deeper and Dean trembled with the added stretch, feeling a strange combination of blinding arousal and something like panic.

The more he lost control of his emotions, the harder he kissed, unleashing the force of whatever was taking him over. Cas began moving in earnest, pulling out to the tip and sliding back in thickly, spreading him wide each time. Their hands found each other and Cas’ laced them together, planting them beside Dean’s head. Face to face, their noses bumped and foreheads touched, lips grazed together when the thrusts made it easy.

The warm, smooth skin of Cas’ belly pressed against his cock and Dean loved that it was trapped between them. Other than rough, loud breaths and startled gasps from each new sensation, they said nothing—choosing instead to stare at each other in the dark. When Cas’ hips came flush against his ass, they’d both shudder briefly, feeling all of each other. One of those thrusts led to the former angel jerking and swelling inside of him with the rest of his lean, arched body going perfectly still. It lasted only a couple seconds and Dean realized that Cas had sort of half-finished, and for some reason, Dean found it funny and chuckled breathlessly against Cas’ mouth.

Cas, abashed, muttered his apology and kissed Dean before he continued. The bit of come now inside of him made everything slicker and they both started moving hard in sync together, trying to go faster, and deeper.

Tugging one of his hands back, Dean reached between them and started stroking himself, his knuckles grazing Cas’ flexing abs with each pass.

Low grunts filled the tent, sweat making the sound of their bodies coming together vulgar and wonderful.

Overwhelmed, slightly distraught, and too horny to give a shit about what came out of his mouth, Dean murmured for Cas to fill him up as he kissed and flicked his tongue into the hot mouth breathing over him. The lewd request made Cas slam harder, squeezing Dean’s fingers and hand so hard it had become painful, but Dean didn’t care. His lower back took a beating against the hard forest floor under the tent, grating against it with each hip-jarring thrust.

He tugged at his cock harder now, fisting himself in fast impatient strokes. Cas rammed inside his ass with a guttural yell, pressing them tight together, forcing the connection as deep as possible. The second Dean felt that tell-tale pulse, with Cas’ mouth clamped down over his, he squeezed himself hard and come jetted out of his cock in an achingly hot throb, the orgasm so good he nearly cried.

Cas swore into his open mouth, his friend’s body continuing to jerk and thrust automatically as he fucked his entire release inside.

Dean may have passed out, because the next thing he knew, there was a very heavy man bonelessly settled on him, Cas had pulled out and Dean was uncomfortably wet down there. The sweat on his body cooled fast and he shivered. Cas grabbed the other side of the sleeping bag and pulled it around them, trapping the remaining heat they’d generated.

Coming back down from the high, his brain kicked back on and Dean felt awash with worry and gut-rolling anxiety. _Cas just fucked me in the ass…_

It was good, there was no doubt about that. One of the best sexual experiences of his long sexual history. But that fact aside, Cas was still his best friend, a former angel, and fuck… what had they done?

_What had they done?_

“Stop thinking.” Cas complained in a whiny groan against his neck. He bit Dean hard to make his point.

“But—“

“No, shut up. This is happening. We had sex, and now we can have sex whenever. All the time. I love you, you know that—let’s be honest here—and I know you love me. Even if you won’t admit it… which hurts by the way.” Cas said with an off-air tone that didn’t seem fitting. “I’m literally putting a kibosh on the whole “talk” business that you humans all seem so keen on. It’s simple Dean, you love someone, you’re attracted to them? That’s it. That’s all that matters.”

When Cas’ little speech came to an end, Dean had to give respect. Cas was right in a way—his basic view of this, unfettered and rational, made Dean want to share that sentiment but found himself hedging still.

“Being with you is my favourite thing in all of existence.” Cas told him quietly.

Dean took his time, wanted to say the right thing. He coughed awkwardly. “Me too.” He said fast and low, causing Cas to ripple laughter over his neck.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Dean chuckled himself.

“I’m laughing with you.” Cas joked and kissed his throat.

“Fuck you.” Dean said endearingly.

In the quiet after that, Dean braced himself for feeling unmanly—it wasn’t a conscious thing but a product of his upbringing—he hugged Cas tightly, squeezing pretty hard really.

Cas made a noise of protest from the strength of the embrace, before Dean let go, he said, “I do love you.” He took a deep breath. “Honestly… have for probably a while. Not sure when it turned into something else.”

They were silent for so long that Dean thought Cas had fallen asleep, until he perked up and looked at Dean, rising off of his chest. “It would be really unfortunate if we got killed tomorrow.”

“Meaning, we should probably make the most of tonight then?” Dean grinned.

“It might be best.” Cas agreed with a sharp nod.

“Should be thorough even.” Dean suggested.

“Oh, definitely.”

 

From outside the tent, the creatures of the forest had to hear an unending chorus of _vvvvrrrrpppp_ , laughter, and loud moans… with early morning elated shouting that sent birds and chipmunks scattering away. When they finally emerged, the tent was broken, and Dean had to use a suture kit to sew the fly of his jeans back together.  

 


End file.
